Unfair
by xXainuXx
Summary: Yoh had nightmares about Hao, who is trying to escape the ultinimate force, death. Yoh is then forced to join him what will happen and who will get killed? rated T for saftey im expecting alot o violance
1. nightmare

Yellow! This is mi first fanfic so plz no flame me! Also I do NOT own shaman king.

* * *

Yoh fidgeted restlessly under his futon, he's had trouble sleeping for about a week. He's been having the same dream over and over again. It was about Hao…

It had been about a year since he had killed him. Yoh couldn't help feel remorse for him sometimes when he thought about it. It was so unfair that he had the burden of killing his twin brother the moment he was born. The fact that he had to marry someone against his will and enter the shaman tournament was also unfair. He was nice enough to people wasn't he? He never got angry or made a fuss, so why him? It seemed he would never get to make his own choices in life. Its so unfair he thought to himself…

That night started just like all the other restless nights. He would sleep for about an hour and then he would just appear in the dream.

He was sitting near a sakura tree in a nameless field, with clear blue skies and both never seemed to end. It was completely silence which was rare for Yoh, because of all the commotion in his household. He was leaning against the trunk of the tree with his hands behind his head and just relaxing. Even though he knew the peacefulness would be interrupted soon he couldn't help but just unwind. Then it started to happen. The skies turned grey like they wanted to cry. The peaceful field turned dark and dismal and not as welcoming as before. The atmosphere just changed which made the silence feel deadly. Yoh jumped to his feet because he knew what was going to happen next, he wanted to run but for some reason he just couldn't do it. Not because he couldn't physically, but he didn't want to mentally. He knew Hao would be here soon and as much as he scared him he couldn't help but try to talk to him. He wanted to make amends and apologize. He wanted to know Hao not as his enemy, but as his brother.

"You…" said a voice behind Yoh. It broke the silence and caused a chill up Yoh's spine. It was Hao's but it wasn't his normal calm and polite voice, it was harsh and dry. He was irate.

"Hao…I'm…,"This was so hard for yoh. How do you find the words to tell someone that you're sorry for killing them? He was still standing up and staring at the lifeless field as the livid voice hung behind him. He let out a sigh. "Hao I'm sor---"

Yoh was cut off by Hao's hand grabbing his windpipe and crushing him into the tree behind him. Yoh was gasping for air and his vision had doubled along with a pounding head ache, he could feel warm thick substance trickling down his head and neck. From what Yoh could see his brother was standing before him, his clothes were tattered and ripped. His hair was messy and in his face, he could see one of his eyes that were cold and had death written on them. Hao also had a red scar running down his face vertically.

"You… You" said Hao, his voice rising with rage causing him to lift Yoh off his feet and enclosing his hand around Yoh's neck even more.

Yoh started to feel a burning sensation around his neck and it felt like he was breathing in a fire. He struggled to get free. He was starting to feel lightheaded and was trying to gasp for air or scream or something. Anything to stop the pain.

"You fucking killed me!" Just then Hao lifted Yoh over his head and threw him to the ground. Yoh crouched over in pain, gasping and coughing in front of Hao, grabbing his neck which stilled burn.

"This is how it should be! I should be the one on top, in control, I should be shaman king dammit!" he started walking towards Yoh as he tried to get up, but with no luck. "How can a weak bastard like you defeat me! 1500 years of progress and you killed it all in a matter of seconds!"

He grabbed Yoh by the hair and brought him face to face. "I'll make sure your life is a living hell once I come back!"

Then Spirit of Fire appeared in the sky making it red with flames, he towered over them like a skyscraper.

He dropped Yoh in the dirt and jumped on SOF. "I'll make sure your friends aren't left out too!" he said in a pleasing tone with a huge grin on his face.

"Hao…"Yoh said in a small voice and started to slowly get on his knees, he started to cough up blood and tears were in his eyes, "I'm so sorry…"

"Say that again!" screamed Hao who was still on SOF floating in the sky "Every time I hear you say that it just agitates me more and more! You think you can make everything that's happen, go away just by saying that!"

Yoh was quivering on the ground and kept muttering it over and over again. Hao started to laugh.

"No matter how many times I do this I always find this part most amusing" he started to laugh like a maniac, "you've put me into a good mood I think ill stop here and play around with your head some more tomorrow. Until then I'll be looking forward to it". SOF started to descend into the sky with Hao still smirking with himself.

Yoh didn't know else what to do he had to say something or he wouldn't feel complete if he didn't. He looked towards the sky were SOF was disappearing; his neck was throbbing and hurting him so much. He had tears running down his face. He yelled out the only thing that was on his mind;

"IM SORRY HAO!"

"YOH!"

Yoh opened his eyes and found that he wasn't in his dream world anymore, but in his bedroom. Tao Ren was shaking him violently to wake him up.

"Stop it!" yelled Yoh who got control of himself and pushed Ren over.

Yoh looked at the confused and ?worried? Face on Ren. He burst in to tears and hugged his knees.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

There was silence for a minute.

"To me or Hao?" asked Ren with a serious face.

Yoh looked up with his tear stained face in a look of shock.

"Why else would I be in here acting like a maniac? I herd you from my room… you kept muttering about Hao or being sorry. You eventually just yelled it out." He stared at the ground as Yoh stared at him.

"Did anyone else hear?" he asked in a whisper his gaze was fixed upon the ground now, too.

"Not that I know of."

"Im sorry-"

"I think you said that enough for one night" Ren stated. "Go back to sleep you can talk about if you want tomorrow"

Ren started to head out the door and Yoh laid back down.

"Ren?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you…"

Ren turned and looked at him for a moment.

"Its no big deal, hey."

"what?"

"Whats that on your neck?"

Yoh was terrified by this question. He didn't want to know after all the stuff he's been through. But he put his hand to his neck and felt a portion of it was dried and scaly like a burn mark…..

* * *

tell me what u think!


	2. caught

Woot! Heres some more of da story! I wont write for a while cause Im a going camping .. aw well! Ill attempt to put another chapter up but I don't think it will happen .. doy anywho heres some more!

* * *

"Morning Yoh!" said Manta cheerfully at the dining room table eating breakfast. The others were already there either eating or arguing, it was mostly Horo and Ren or Ryu complaining about something stupid.

"Hmmm? Uh… yeah morning"said Yoh with a smile.

"Jeez you look horrible. Did you not get enough sleep? You have bigger bags then Faust." Joked Manta.

"What was that?" Faust looked up. He was at the end of the table and paying most of his attention to Elizia.

"Hehe nothing." Said Manta and continued to eat.

"Dude whats with the green turtle neck?" asked Horo, who just came out of the bathroom and started eating.

"That's really discuss-" Ren started but was quickly cut off.

"Who said green! That was Lysergs favorite color!" Ryu came out of nowhere and started sobbing in the corner.

"Dude would you give him up already! If he wants to remake the X-Laws then let him! There's no changing that kids mind. It's not like he'll go far in finding anyone that'll join him anyway, since Hao was destroyed," yelled Horo at Ryu in the corner who sobbed harder.

Lyserg had gone off, on his own after the tournament to destroy any remaining Hao followers. He somehow got all their names. He's been picking them off one by one and the guys were even afraid that he might come after Yoh. There was no telling anymore with him.

"Hey" whispered Ren under Horo's yelling and Ryu's sobbing. Manta didn't hear him because he was to busy trying to break up the fight and Faust was still admiring Elizia.

"Yeah?" asked Yoh trying to eat.

"How's your neck? It didn't look that great last night."

Yoh knew that Ren would figure the turtle neck thing out. He's the only one he told so far, about the dreams. The other guys wouldn't take him seriously or they would make a huge fuss about it. But he knew he could tell Ren, he was the type that just wanted to know the facts and didn't ask questions after.

"Huh, oh its fine don't worry about." He said with a smile as he continued to eat. He never like getting his friends involved with anything dangerous especially when it dealt with Hao.

He continued trying to eat and Ren just glared at him. When he figured out that Yoh didn't want to talk about it anymore he just sighed and continued eating. "whatever…"

"Yoh! You woke up late! If you don't finish in the next 5 minutes than you'll have to run around the city 20 more times!" yelled Anna who came bursting through the kitchen door. "And get out of that turtle neck! It's the middle of summer and you're turning red!"

"Anna why do I still have to train!" whined Yoh ",the fights over."

Anna leaned over the table and stared hard at Yoh, which is almost as scary as Hao.

"Think about it! You're the one that thrashed Hao, so shaman from around the world are going to hear about it. Some might come looking for you for a challenge to see if you're really that strong. Besides you have to be strong to protect your precious wife right?" She stared at him colder.

"U-um Y-y-yes of course…" He hated when she stared at him like that which was almost every day.

Just then Anna noticed a patch of red on Yoh's neck that wasn't covered by the turtle neck.

"Whats that!" She yelled pointing at Yoh's neck. The yelling caught everyone's attention and made them stare at the couple at the table.

"Huh! W-w-what are you talking about!" Yoh was starting to panic. He didn't want anyone dragged into his problems and Anna was ruining it.

Anna grabbed Yoh by the collar and started pulling him across the table. Yoh grabbed her by her wrists and tried to pull back.

"It's a hicky isn't it! Your trying to cheat on me!" She was starting to pull Yoh across the table.

"Its nothing! Leave me alone!" Yoh started to pull anna across the table and this continued back and forth.

"If its nothing then what are you trying to hide!"

"None of your business!"

Everyone watched in shocked. It wasn't like Yoh to back sass Anna and no one had been in a fight with Anna this long.

They were still at each other and had somehow made it to the edge of the table and were standing near the doorway. It looked like Anna was trying to throw Yoh down. But thanks to Anna's own training he could resist it. Just then it happened.

Next thing Yoh knew his hand was extended in the air and his fiancé was on the ground holding her cheek which was extremely red. Yoh just slapped Anna.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o what gonna happen now? Only I know! BWHAHAHA! Ill try to make another chapy tomorrow it WILL be good! Maybe someone dies >: 3 read to find out!


	3. distrusts & plots

Hiya! srry for the delays… I have to life anymore >. anywho heres the next chapy and I hope u likes it!

* * *

"A-a-Anna?" Yoh asked, like to see if that was really her on the floor with a slap mark across her face.

He dropped on his knees inches away from her; he couldn't believe he hurt another human being out of his own anger. He stared at the floor and could feel tears building up. Anna didn't move, she just sat there still stunned. The others were shocked. There mouths were agape and their eyes were huge. The guy that wouldn't hurt a bug if his own life depended on it just slapped his fiancé.

"A-Anna I'm sorry," Yoh just realized that he was starting to become sick of that word. Probably because he was the one always saying it when it wasn't completely his fault. He realized this and tried to put his thoughts into words.

"Anna why didn't you trust me? You know I wouldn't try to hide anything from you guys unless it was important," Yoh started to look at the others and met eyes with Ren. Ren turned his gaze away from Yoh and Anna to something else. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Yoh and maybe a little guilty; he was the only one who knew after all.

"You guys know you're the most important thing to m-"

He was interrupted by Anna who had just met her hand to his face. She looked angry then she had ever been in her life. As Yoh was still startled from the slap she grabbed his hair and rammed his face into the floor, Yoh let out a little scream as he made contact with the floor. Anna ripped the collar of his shirt off.

"What are you hiding!" she screamed at him as he tried to cover his neck with his hand after he regained consciousness after Anna's last attack.

She sat on his back, twisted his hands behind him and rammed his head into the carpet some more. His neck was fully revealed along with the left side of his back, everyone in the room let out a huge gasp.

The burn seemed worse than before and it spreaded along his shoulder. Anna quickly jumped off of him and stared with everyone else as Yoh got to his feet. He just stood there as everyone's eyes were staring at his back and neck and a disturbing silence filled the room.

Finally Horo asked in a small voice "Yoh…what's wrong with your neck?" everyone was still staring.

Yoh wasn't paying attention to them any more his focus was on Anna. They were staring at each other, one shocked and the other heartbroken. Yoh was heartbroken because his own fiancé didn't even trust him and when he tried to make things better she made a cheap shot and grounded his face into the floor. He thought she would understand and listen but she totally disregarded his thoughts. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a person like that. This led him to remember the conversation he had with himself about how his life was unfair. Then his sadness turned to hate. He continued to stare at Anna as these thoughts ran through his head, just then his sad painful look he had on 2 minutes ago turned into a dangerous looking anger. Which was quite rare and Anna noticed this.

"Yoh…" Anna started; her voice was suddenly calm and worried. She opened her mouth as to speak but said nothing.

"Anna…" Yoh said in the quietest voice that you could barely hear him.

He knew he would regret what he was about to say later, but at the moment he didn't care.

"I hate you"

Everyone stopped gawking at Yoh's burns and looked at his face which was terrifying. It was a look you could only get from Hao and this made them flinch. Anna dropped to her knees and starred through the wall.

Suddenly a tear ran down Yoh's face and he realized what he did. He was becoming the type of person he hated. This felt so terrible. He just wanted to disappear. He didn't want to see or be seen by anybody. He turned and ran out the door. He ran down the road and into the woods. He could hear someone yell out his name, but he didn't dare turn back, he didn't know were he was going to go but he just wanted to be alone.

Everyone was staring out of the windows to see were he had gone and what had just happened. They didn't want to believe it though. The person that helped them get through their lives just had a complete breakdown. Anna got up slowly and walked down the hallway without saying a word. Then there was a bang and Anna had concealed herself to her room.

"Wha-what just happened?" asked Manta looking around with a shock expression. "What was on his neck?"

"It appeared to be burn marks," replied Faust.

"Huh? How the heck would he do that to himself?" asked Horo in a small voice, still staring out the window.

Ren, who was still sitting, got up and let out a sigh. "I guess I should explain…"

Everyone turned and faced him.

"Explain what! You mean you knew!" asked Horo furiously "Ren what's going on! What are we dealing with here!"

There was a silence and Ren finally said, "We think Hao might be back."

* * *

Yoh sat under a tree hugging his knees he didn't know were he was, but that wasn't what was bugging him.

He sat there lost in his own thoughts. Is Hao back? I hurt Anna. Does anybody care what I think? I hurt Anna. How come she doesn't trust me? I hurt Anna. Can I ever control my own life? I hurt Anna….

'How could I have done that? Why did Anna have to butt in? She made me hurt her when I was only trying to protect her. Is it her fault or mine? She'll probably blame me if I ever get back. She doesn't even trust me now so I wouldn't blame her. But now everyone is going to know about Hao. Why did Hao have to come back? Even I despised the thought of killing my brother, I still want my own life…' he started to sob, he realized that he was starting to think like his brother, selfish. 'How are the guys going to take the news? Wi- will they even trust or like me anymore?' Yoh bit his bottom lip and sob harder.

He went over these thoughts and questions in his head for about two hours. He looked up only when he realized he was staring to taste blood from biting his lip so hard. He also realized it was raining. It started to downpour and he still just sat there.

He couldn't move. He was suddenly weak and lightheaded.

"Awwww what's wrong, cant you move?" said a familiar taunting voice in front of Yoh.

Yoh was too tired to lift up his head, but he could recognize the voice easily. Asakura Hao walked towards him and stopped inches away from, closes enough for Yoh to see his Lego shoes in front of him. Yoh was terrified. He could finish him off right here and no one would know. Then how could he help his friends?

"Hmph. You must have been out of your mind for the last 2 hours….you didn't even sense me coming." He said in his casual voice.

'He's right' thought Yoh. 'I've been focusing so much on what just happened I let my guard down…'

"What……did you……do?" asked Yoh pausing for breaths between words, he was so weak.

"Hehe I just gave you some of my furyoku, when you give it to someone in large quantities it can overload the person and make them extremely weak." Hao smile at himself with his own accomplishment.

"I told you I would be back to play with your head some more and so I am. I just thought I let you know that I'm going to attack your house and who is ever in my way at 7 tonight."

'Why would he be telling me this?...Dammit! It's because I'm too weak to even talk!' Yoh's eyes grew large and Hao knew that he understood.

"Do you get it now?" he asked teasingly.

Yoh struggled to get up or scream or something. All he did was fall on his side and make a bunch of gasping noises.

Just then voices came out of the trees. It was Horo and Ren and they were calling for Yoh. You could see flashlights about 50 yards away.

"This will be quite amusing" and in a whirlwind of flames Hao was gone.

Ren sensed the furyoku and ran over to the tree wear Yoh was.

"Horo over here!"

Yoh was desperately trying to make noises or move to warn his friends, but he just exhausted him self more. 'Hes burning up I think he has a fever…' was the last thing he heard from Ren and then he passed out.

* * *

Woot! Tis long but I didn't just want a boring chapter with talk! Also its kinda late but DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING :3 woot! What's going to happen at 7! Only I know! Mwhahhahaha! Kk then REVIEW!


	4. 7:00

o0o0o0o0o0 whats going at 7? 0o just read and finds out! Tee hee gawd im tired

* * *

Yoh awoke moments later he slowly opened his eyes half way, he saw a ceiling and two blurs. He was back in his room and on his futon, were all the nightmares started. The three blurs were talking and one of them made a gesture at him, indicating that they knew he was awake.

He noticed that his ripped turtle neck was gone and he still couldn't move. His fragile body was still too weak to do anything. When he noticed this, his whole day came back to him in a flash. Anna, Hao, 7 o' clock. He then started to struggle to move or say something but it just wasn't happening, he just felt like he wanted to sleep. He had to warn someone or his friends would be in a serious dilemma. He tried with all his might to get up and tell the blobs. But one of them put their hand on his head and pushed him gently back down on his futon.

"You shouldn't move," said Faust, "You're somehow in a very serious state, you mustn't strain yourself."

"Yoh what did you do to yourself! Its like a fever came out of nowhere and punched you in the face!" wailed Horo.

"What did he just say moron? Yoh shouldn't be moving let alone talking, he should just get rest." Said an agitated Ren.

Yoh was relieved that his friends were next to him he was afraid his last vision would be his brother's face. He was also relieved that they didn't seem mad. There was a silence for a moment until Faust stood and opened the door.

"Ive done all I could here you guys should just let him rest and we'll see what happens…" Light flooded the room, Faust left and it was dark again.

"That sounded reassuring…" said Horo.

Silence again. Yoh let out a deep sigh. He couldn't take this.

"Just so you know none of us are mad at you…" said Ren trying to cheer him up, "Everyone gets mad at one point or another, there's no reason you shouldn't too."

Yoh attempted to smile but that wasn't happening, but Ren noticed and he couldn't help but smile back. Yoh was so thankful that he had great friends. But he was sure Anna didn't feel the same way they did.

"An…..a?" Was all he could say. Those syllables alone made Yoh feel even more tired. He wish he could collapse, but he couldn't before warning the others.

More silence until Horo said "She locked herself up in her room and no ones been able to talk to her…" he stared at the floor

"Not to make matters worse Yoh, but I had to tell them about Hao," Replied Ren. He just had to get that off his chest and since Yoh couldn't talk it seemed to be a good time.

"Which is no big deal!"said Horo looking at Yoh with a smile which was a very weird reaction to the scene. The two stared at him.

"Huh?" said Ren in his agitated voice again.

"Think about it, Yoh was able to put him down for a year. Well some of us have gotten stronger since then so we should be able to put him down for good. I mean the guy stole your soul and you still kicked the crud out of him, he might be even weaker this time. Even if that doesn't happen there's no point in worrying about it because we still don't know and we'll just have to find out later. No point about worrying about stuff you can't control, everything will work out." He finished the last sentence with a grin. "I always wanted to say that."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said," said Ren with his arms folded, eyes closed, and smiling.

"Hey! You trying to pick a fight!" Horo yelled at Ren.

As they squabbled Yoh couldn't help but feel even worse after Horo's speech. He knew what was going to happen and when and were. He knew Hao wasn't weaker because he was running on pure hate and revenge. He could control what was about to happen, and if he didn't tell them it might not work out.

"Yoh? Yo0o0o0o0oh?" sang Horo waving a hand in front of his eyes which were somewhere else. Yoh snapped out of it and saw Ren about to leave out the door and Horo was following him.

"You get rest. We'll check up on you later, so don't worry about a thing."

Yoh frantically struggled, trying to talk or do something to get their attention. He finally noticed a clock which was behind Rens body when he was sitting a few moments ago. It said 5:58. He was running out of time and felt himself getting weaker with all his struggling. He finally got what was left of his strength and made one final attempt.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Ren and Horo turned around and saw Yoh sitting up in bed. Panting and gasping for air, crouched over in pain.

"Yoh! What are you-" Ren began but was then cut off.

"Hao's…...coming" whispered Yoh. With that said Yoh finally collapsed on his futon and just passed out.

Outside his reflection was smiling to himself.

* * *

Horo sat on the couch out side Yoh's room, watching TV. Manta and Ryu were cooking. Anna was still in her room. Faust was admiring Elizia and playing with weird chemical stuff in test tubes at the table and Ren was outside training with his Kwan-doe (sp?). Not because of what Yoh said, just because it seemed to be a stress reliever for him, he was the only one that still kept himself in shape without being told.

'Horo should be done with his shift soon' he thought. The last words that Yoh said did freak them out. They started taking watches because they were scared that he meant Hao might attack Yoh while he was defenseless. The fact that Yoh knew that Hao was coming was also creepy.

"Mater Ren," said a familiar voice. It caught Ren by surprise. Bason, Amidamaru, Tokageroh, and Mosuke came floating around the corner.

"Sorry were so late, you give these guys sake and they can entertain themselves for hours," said Amidamaru cheerfully. He noticed Ren's fuming face, "what's wrong?"

"You dolts! Your master is half dead and his pyromaniac brother is back!" screamed Ren.

The spirits were silent and starred wide-eyed at Ren. "Wha-what happen?" asked Tokageroh.

Ren explained everything as he went into the house to change shifts with Horo, the time was 6:57.

"Anything?" asked Ren.

"No he's still passed out"

"Im so sorry," said Amidamaru who had guilt written all over is face, "if I wasn't out I might have been able to ….protect lord Yoh…."

The other spirits looked ashamed too.

"It wasn't your fault," explained Ren, "Hao could of attacked him anytime he wanted too so I don't think it would make a difference if you were out or if Yoh was going to the bathroom or something"

Amidamaru was still not satisfied he floated over to Yoh's door and sat down. The others just watched in silence.

"I guess I'll go outside or something…" said Horo as he started to walk away.

Suddenly there was a scream followed by a loud crash, like something had collapse, from the living room. The time was 7:00. The guys and their spirits ran to the living room to find half of it destroyed and SOF crushing Elizia in one hand and Hao standing in the other.

"I guess you guys didn't get my message from Yoh." He said cruel sarcastic voice.

Flames soon appeared all over Elizia and Faust screamed even more as he attempted to attack SOF. SOF brushed him away like he was a bug and Faust was slammed into a wall. He raised his huge arms with the flaming Elizia in it. He then threw her over the forest behind the house. She looked like a falling star and landed a good 5 miles away.

Faust quickly got to his feet and screamed her name. He ran past Hao and the others, like they weren't even there, and completely disappeared into forest.

"Some help he is!" yelled Horo as he merged Kororo with his snowboard. He was fuming.

Ren did the same with basonand his Kwan-doe and the other spirits had disappeared.

"Were the hell are Manta and Ryu! I doubt that they didn't hear the wall collapse in!" Horo screamed at Ren.

"Oh the midget and the guy with the weird hair? They're… occupied," Hao said with a smile.

Then, abruptly the kitchen door fell down behind Ren and Horo, it was on fire. Ren and Horo looked behind them for a split second and they saw Ryu using Yamata no Orochi to try and put the flames out and Manta using his mana to drive them away, but they never seemed to end. Flames were engulfing the kitchen and they couldn't move.

"Guys!" yelled Horo as he turned completely around.

"You dolt don't let your guard down!" yelled Ren.

Horo turned and faced Hao again but kept his eyes on them.

"You should listen to your spiky haired friend."

Horo was soon face to face with Hao and he was bringing a fiery fist to his stomach. He tried to defend but he was too late.

"Too slow." Said Hao with a smile as his flaming hand connected with Horos stomach and he flew across the room, went through Yoh's door, splattered against the wall and fell on the floor unconscious. He coughed up blood.

"You bastard…" said Ren with a scowl on his face, as he started to back up towards the kitchen and away from Hao. He just smiled.

"Ren! Forget about us we can handle this!" yelled Ryu over the flames

"Go save Yoh and Horo!" yelled Manta.

Ren nodded and started running towards Yoh's room, hoping he could out speed Hao. But as soon as he was 2 inches away from the door frame a wall of fire appeared and stopped Ren in his tracks. He covered his face with his hand so he could try to see through the flames to make sure the others were okay. At first he thought he saw Yoh standing up but it was Hao holding Yoh in a bridal position. Ren started to panic wondering what he should do. Hao just smirked at him. Then without thinking at all Ren did something unexpected, he started running through the flames. He pulled his Kwan-doe in front of him and aimed it at Hao. This took Hao by surprise and he knew he couldn't dodge it. So he had to make Ren stop. He grabbed Yoh by the neck and put him in front of himself as a shield. Ren stopped dead in his tracks with his Kwan-doe just missing Yoh's throat and Hao's fingers. He stood there not knowing what to do. Yoh started to make gasping noises. Ren was literally on fire, and he just wanted to pass out from the pain and lack of air.

"That scared me for a second. Seems you've actually become stronger, too bad you didn't join my group when you had the chance. Too bad I can't kill you with the rest of your pathetic friends, I still need you." Hao snapped his fingers and the flames were gone, he picked Yoh up into bridal position again. Ren still stood there with his weapon up.

"Ren!" yelled Anna, who was watching the whole thing through the flames. She had burns on her arms. She saw Yoh and whispered his name. She tried to walk in the room, hoping to help as she got her beads out. She looked serious.

"How did you escape your chains?" asked Hao.

He had chained her to her bedroom door while she was still in her state of depression, as he left he set the chains on fire and she struggled to get free as she heard the house collapse and people screaming. He loved to watch someone as steady as her struggle.

"Your so stupid." Said Hao

"Run!" Ren screamed at Anna.

But before he knew it his head had slammed into the wall next to him and he had an immense pain coming from the left side of his stomach. Hao had just thrown a hidden knife at him which sent him into the wall and pinned him there. He tried to take it out but the pain was so unbearable. He finally just coughed up more blood and fainted there. Anna was terrified. The most powerful shaman was in front of her and he had knocked out all of her friends in 15 minutes. She just collapsed on her knees and felt tears in her eyes.

"That's a first. Wow she actually has feelings!" Hao laughed.

He started to walk over to Anna who was too scared to move at this point.

"Don't worry…"he said "you'll see him again real soon."

He then walked over to the window and was about to leave, when Yoh woke up.

He still couldn't do anything but all he could do was seeing his friends unconscious everywhere….and Anna.

"Anna…" he said

Anna snapped out of it and stared at Yoh with tears streaming down her face.

"Yoh!" she wailed but it was too late.

Hao had jumped out the window on SOF and disappeared in flames.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o lots of actions! Is there not? Whats going to happen? cries why did that have to happen to ren! .


	5. after the battle

Geh geh sorry for the lack of chapter's I've been busy! kk then! Enjoy!

* * *

"Goldva."

"Hmmm? What brings you here Mikihia?"

Mkihisa had just appeared outside the spirit meeting room in Patch village. Its were Goldva had been living for a while. He's been waiting to hear from the Great Spirit ever since Hao had disappeared, to determine what will happen with the tournament or who will be Shaman King.

"It must be something important if you had to travel all the way to America." He said looking away from the oracle monitor to Mikihisa.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on, it's pretty obvious that Hao has returned, I'm sure the Great Spirit has informed you about that." He said walking forward.

"Hmmm… yes It said that one of Hell's occupants have escaped so I could only guess who it could have been…How did you know?"

"Well, my son is missing, his friends are in the hospital, his house has collapsed into itself, and it reeks of Hao's furyoko."

Goldva just stared at thim then turned his attention to the oracle monitor again.

"You knew?" said Mikihisa.

"Yes…"

"Any idea why he spared them all? Not that it's a bad thing or anyway."

"Your sense of humor is sick." said Goldva. He let out a sigh, "We think he's going to use them to cheat death…"

"H-how's that possible?" said a shocked Mikihisa, which was a rare thing.

"He's somehow escaped Hell which is an amazing feat, I'm sure he found a way to cheat death into letting him live again."

Just then the oracle monitor screen turned on and it started to flash along with a bunch of beeping. A paper came out of a slot under it.

Goldva started scanning it.

"What does it say?" asked Mikihisa trying to peer over his shoulder.

"It seems….the Great Spirit is going to send a death angel…."

* * *

Everyone was packed into the tiny hospital room. (Faust was too weak to even take care of himself) They were crowding around Ren's bed, who still hasn't woken up. Out of all of them he was injured the most. Loss of blood, stab wound, burns, and inhaling carbon dioxide for too long. He had an oxygen mask that hooked him to a bunch of machines that made him look so small. Manta, Ryu, and Anna just had some minor 3rd degree burns. Faust and Horo had a couple of broken ribs. They all sat in silence staring at Ren, lost in their own thoughts.

Why did Hao spare them? Why did he take Yoh? Were is he?

Finally Manta broke the silence. "What should we do?..." he asked looking at the others.

"At the moment there's nothing nothing to do, but wait for Ren to wake up and the spirits to come back. Hopefully they found out something about Yoh…" Horo said the last part very silently. He was sitting next to Anna and he knew that she was going through tougher times then them.

"That's if he wakes up." said Faust.

"Don't say that!" Horo yelled at him "He will and then we'll find Yoh and kick Hao's ass!"

"Face it Horo the doctor said he could be in a comma and if we did encounter Hao again he would only thrash us… he's seems to have gotten stronger not weaker." He said looking down.

There was an awkward silence. All of a sudden Anna said "we'll find him… we'll get him back and get rid of Hao for good." Everyone looked intently at her.

"We need Yoh, I need to apologize to him…I …I don't want him to die, with his last memory of me slapping him!" she started to sob into her hands. Everyone turned away. This was uncomfortable, Anna never cried in public before.

"D-don't worry boss Anna everything will be alright." Said Ryu.

Suddenly then Ren stirred in his bed and slowly opened his eyes half way. He tried to talk to see who was there but he just coughed a lot instead. Everyone rushed to his side.

"Don't move!" yelled Manta.

Ren was relieved that his friends were there. He was afraid he was dead again for a moment.

"Were so glad your awake my pointy haired friend!" said Ryu.

Ren tried to sit up, but Horo found a button that made the bed do that for him. Ren looked around and from everyone's condition he could tell Hao got away.

He took off his oxygen mask, he could breath fine by himself he thought.

"You shouldn't do that-" Faust tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Where….Where's Yoh!"

* * *

At the moment Yoh found himself tied up in some weird dungeon type room. He just woke up after a couple hours after the incident. The last thing he could remember was Anna's terrified face. He tried to shake that bad memory out of his head when he realized he could move again. He scooted across the room and stood up with help from the wall and started to look for an exit. There was only one window so it was hard to see but he found a door except it wouldn't budge when he tried to kick it. Suddenly the handle started to turn. Yoh knew who it was so he started to panic. He hid behind the door as soon as it opened. Light flooded the room. He dare not move.

"I wonder were my brother could be….." said Hao's snide voice.

He then took the door and slammed it in Yoh's face.

"OW!" he screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Your not that bright, were else could you be in a room like this?"

Yoh stared at him with livid eyes as he tried to rub his throbbing face against the cold wall.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" replied Hao.

"You could of killed me a bunch of times by now but you didn't, so what do you want with me?"

"HehYour not as dumb as you look!" Hao laughed. What I want is you to join my team…"

Silence.

"I'd never do that!" Yoh screamed at him.

"Why it would be fun"

"No it wouldn't! You're a murderer, you kill for fun and I know you'll kill my friends behind my back if I do."

"On the contrary. They're the only thing keeping you alive."

"Huh?" Yoh starred at him with fearful eyes.

"Think about it, if I killed them then you would probably do the same to yourself and I need you for my upcoming plan."

"W-wh-whats that?"

Hao chuckled "It's a surprise."

"How about this, you join me and I will kill only one of your friends-"

"NO!"

Hao then stared at him coldly and grab him by the neck and chucked him across the room as he hit the wall.

"Dont interupt me!"

He then continuously kept kicking and punching him. Yoh couldnt do anything but take it, he was still tied up.

"Wanna join now? I might stop...maybe."

Yoh coughed "...no..." he laid motionlessly.

Then light flooded the room and Opacho appeared. Hao stopped and turned.

"Good news Hao-sama! Opacho found survivors!" He said with a pleased expression on his face and looked around at Yoh and continued "Sorry if Opacho interuppted anything..."

"No it's ok, I'm actually in a better mood now...thanks." Hao said fixing his hair and gave her a smile. Opacho blushed. He turned back to Yoh.

"Since your too stupid tonotcave in, I'll make another offer." He said to Yoh, who still wasnt moving much.

"If you don't join then I'll kill all ofyour friendsand you can wander around in your own self-pity knowing it was your fault." He smiled at the last part and he knew what the answer would be. Yoh could live with one less friend but not with any.

Yoh couldn't believe it. There was no way out of this. He couldn't stand the thought of losing any of the guys. If he did take his own life, then Hao would just kill them all afterwards. Yoh felt tears in his eyes.

"Why do you have to?..." he whispered.

"To show you I'm serious…this plan has to go off without a hitch." Opacho gave a sad expression at the thought of this.

Yoh sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek. Maybe if he never saw them again he wouldn't have to grieve over the person that was lost. But that would make him more worried….. 'Dammit!' he thought to himself. 'I can't think that way its not right!'

"You know, I was even going to let you choose who I was going to eliminate…"

"Neh?-" Yoh suddenly felt himself being thrown across the room again, excapt higher and harder. He landed near the ceiling and fell down but someone caught him by the neck. He was getting sick of this.

"Lets see…"

Yoh then felt Hao hand on his back which dissolved into his body. He could feel him go through his bones and innards and he stopped as soon as his fingertips reached his heart. It hurt so much….

"Geh" was all Yoh could manage to say.

"Lets see who you dislike the most." Smiled Hao.

He then went through his heart. Yoh screamed. Hao started to read all his feelings.

"Lets see…You seem to be fond of Ren and Manta…the others are ok…Oh what's this? You seem to hate someone….Oh, well of course you would hate her the way she always treats you…and if I may recall you have to marry her and she doesn't even trust you…"

Hao's hand slid out of Yoh's back and he slid to the floor.

"Well that settles it! We'll kill her in a couple of weeks! Until then I'm going to break you in, how fun! And to think I wanted that bitch to be my wife! I can't wait!" He then walked out of the room. Yoh laid on the floor crying, it seems he was now part of Hao's group and he helped him kill one of his own friends.

"Come." Hao said to Opacho, they dissapeared through the door. "Oh wait a minute..."

Hao then returned and threw something on top of Yoh.

"You'll need this now." He said

It was a black poncho.

"Hao-sama how come you didnt just tell him about his friends before?" asked Opacho

Hao smiled some more "You know me, i like to drag things out."

* * *

Mwhahahaha! wazz gonna happen? only i know! >: ) 


	6. slaughter house

This scene I got the idea from Full Metal Alchemist! Kk then enjoy!

* * *

Yoh sat there trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. He stared at the black poncho that Hao threw to him a couple days ago; it was still furrowed up in the corner. Ever since then Hao has been constantly beating up Yoh, trying to break him, make him forget his friends.

'I did it to Anna so easily! Whats his problem? He's just hurting himself.' Thought Hao as he left the room leaving Yoh unconscious on the floor.

Hours later Yoh woke up with more bruises and a major gash above his eye. He supported himself against the wall, lost in his thoughts again. He couldn't believe that he was forced to join Hao's group. The fact that he was tied up and Hao was planning to kill Anna wasn't good either. He knew he wasn't going to let him do that though. He will find a way out of this. Even if Anna did tick him off he still couldn't bare loosing someone over his own feelings.

'It can't get any worse than it is now, so it has to get better from here right?'

He kept thinking over and over again trying to figure out how to get out of this horrible place. His first priority was to get free of the ropes. He only had so much mana left and since Amidamaru wasn't there he couldn't cut the ropes. He couldn't do anything really, with him absent. Since his usual tatics wouldn't work he thought about how Hao used his mana.

'He usually just beat the snot out of me or had SOF, but I'm not a yin yang master soo….doy…' this was beginning to seem hopeless.

Just then it dawned on him. The way he used his mana before to make him weak! In the woods he said that if you focused all of your mana into an object it could overflow and make it weak. If he focused all of his into the ropes then they could probably become weedy and frail and then he could break them! But he was running low on mana and strength, but it was his only option. He focused all of the mana he had left on the ropes but nothing. He did it over and over but to no prevail. He couldn't give in, not now. It was his only way out and he didn't want to die in his twisted brothers schemes. He then thought of the guys. How they stuck by him, how he helped them, the way they talked and acted. He had to see them again; they were the only friends that were like him, different! Then he thought of Anna, he never did say he was sorry and regretted using the word 'hate'. He couldn't let Hao destroy her she was the only reason he made it through the shaman tournament in one piece. He couldn't let his last image of her, being on the floor stunned! He had to apologize!

Just then his mana grew furiously and made the rope burn instead. It soon turned to ash and fell on the floor; Yoh could move his arms again. He got up, a little stunned, but then gave a silent cheer. Yoh then realized 'Hao could of done that to me a while ago….' His stomach turned at the thought as he looked at the smoldering ashes on the floor. He turned to the door as he stretched his arms. This hurt his back a little because of the rope burns; it felt like a killer sunburn.

He then faced the door. He felt no mana behind it, so he held his breath and reached for the handle. He hesitated as his hand was on the knob. 'There's no other way…I'll have to do this.'

He pushed the door open. There was a loud screech and he faced a new room. It was a stone circular room with 3 doors. He felt Hao's and Opacho's mana from 2 of them so he guessed those 2 were there rooms. One of them was the exit. He put his ear up to one of the doors and he didn't need his 6th sense to tell that it was Opacho's. The girl snored so loudly. Then there were the 2 to the left. Hao had masked his energy so Yoh could barely sense it. He could behind anyone of those doors. Yoh knew no other way to find out who was behind the door, than to open them. He used the most logical way he could think of to pick the first one.

"Inni…Minni….Miny…Moe" He whispered as he pointed to the door. It was the one all the way to the left.

He held his breath as he walked over, and slowly creaked the door open.

He peeked behind only to see a warehouse. But it was full of slaughtered cows and pigs on hooks, a slaughter house to be exact. Yoh gasped a little. 'I guess this is better than ending up in Hao's room.' He said.

He walked away from Hao's hell right into another; he left the door open since it was his only source of light. He walked around the carcasses that send shivers down his spine. He looked for an exit but wasn't having any luck. He tried to stay close to light that was projecting from the other room he didn't want to wander into the dark. But he started to stray from it, he wanted to get out of here now! He was then in complete darkness he had to feel the cold, blood dripping animals to not run into anything. He was so grossed out.

'I eat these things?'

He lost his train of thought for a second. 'Maybe I should be a vegetarian….' Not noticing were he was going anymore, he ran smack-dab into a cow which Moo'ed! He feel on his butt with blood all over his front side and started screaming. A white cow came out from the carcass and walked through the wall next to him.

"Ghost cow….go figure…" he laughed at the obvious.

"Hao-samaaaaaa!"

"O shit!"

His scream woke up Opacho and she found out he was missing. He saw Hao come out of his room holding a flame in his hand for light. Yoh frantically looked for a place to hide but Hao was gaining on him. He then had to hide inside a cow that was already gutted out. The smell was unbearable he wanted to barf.

"Yo0o0o0o0o0h. Were are yo0o0o0u?" sang Hao.

"Do you like my little hideout? Opacho said it suited me." He laughed.

Yoh could see the light from his hand make a shadow across the wall in front of him. The shadow crept up and down the wall and it fell unto a sign. Exit! Yoh almost ran for it but stayed put. Hao could see him easily. He was so close yet so far away…. He also noticed that his shoes were tracking blood! He could lead Hao to right were he is! He had one more idea that would cause him all the mana he had left, which isn't a lot. He quietly took off his shoes and transferred his mana into them. Something like an oversoul. He shaped it into a ball and held his breath as he took it and rolled it between his legs. Hopefully Hao couldn't sense that little amount of mana. It rolled across the warehouse floor and all of a sudden exploded on the other side.

"Opacho! Over there!" yelled Hao. Yoh heard there bodies run over to the other side. Hao was flaming all the carcasses that were in his way.

Yoh then ran, as the echo of the explosion covered the sound of his foot steps. He never looked back to see if they were onto him. He just ran as fast as he could his lungs were aching. He then found himself out of the warehouse. He was so happy to be out of there he felt tears in his eyes. But his moment of bliss was interrupted as he heard Hao yelling.

"Where the frig is he!"

Yoh saw flames through the windows and started running again. Fortunately he knew were he was. They passed this place on there bus to school. So it was 15 minutes away from the city, but 45 away from his house. He ran to only place he liked in the city, hopefully his friends would find him.

* * *

Ren started patrolling the cemetery, again. Ever since he was released from the hospital he had on a non-stop search for Yoh with the others. He knew the cemetery was his favorite place to hang out and look at stars. A lot of memories were here also. He looked there about 5 times each day asking the spirits if they had seen him, same result, no. Ren's pocket started beeping, he picked up his cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"I know its late Manta I'm not an idiot!"

"I know but I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"If you'll stop blabbing I'll be back in half an hour. God Your worse than my sister." He hung up and continued his walk. He opened his mouth to ask a spirit who was floating by about Yoh, but he just said a plain flat 'no', before Ren could speak.

He grunted and looked elsewhere. Then there was the smell of blood everywhere. Ren thought it was disgusting.

'Maybe an animal got run over or something' he thought.

Then as he was about to make his way out of the cemetery when there was rustling in the bushes next to him. He jumped back and held his Kwan-doe in front of him. Then out came a pale, blood-soaked, breathless Yoh. His shirt and shoes were missing. Ren just stared at the image before him.

"….yoh?..." he thought this was a dream it was horrifying to watch.

"Ren!" he cried walking towards him, dripping blood, but only to have his knees fold in from all the running he did. Ren ran to his side.

"Are you ok!" he saw the gash on his head and all the bruises on his body. What a stupid question…

"We need to get home Anna'a in trouble!" cried Yoh.

"Fine explain to me on the way home , if you can, though." said Ren as he got Yoh on his back (the dreaded piggy-back!).

"Fine…" said Yoh as he just slumped on his back.

Ren got his phone and dialed a number.

"Manta get the car here now! I got him!"

"Stop asking stupid questions and just do it!" he screamed into his phone.

* * *

"Wow he actually managed to escape….he's smarter than I gave him credit for, but it would have been hilarious if I locked the door." Hao smiled at the thought. Opacho and him were in a tree watching the Chinese shaman help his brother.

"Does this interferer with Hao-sama's plans?" asked Opacho.

"Not at all, it was just surprising really. I guess we can move the extermination to tomorrow."

"But didn't Hao-sama not break him?"

"No he's too strong obviously so I'll just have to force him."

* * *

Taa daaa! Whats ging to happen: 3


	7. hello Lyserg, hello again Hao

Im srry! . I have no life anymore and I hate writing in front of people so that's why this is months late xX I really wanna finish this story! So I shant not try to give up!

* * *

Ren, Faust, and Yoh were in the back of Ryu's truck. Yoh was wrapped in a blanket and was laid a crossed the two as his head was on Faust lap; he was patching up the gash. He just got over explaining what Hao said and the horrible deal he tried to make to him. Yoh was terrified that Hao might get to Anna before he did. He also told them about the slaughter house incident. Ren was relieved; he thought it was Yoh's blood all over the backside of his shirt (from the piggy back to the car).

"Were are we going?" asked Yoh in a small voice. He winced in pain as Faust kept trying to fix the gash; with minor stitches (not an easy feat in a car).

"To my summer home in the mountains, the others are waiting for us there. The hospital would be the first place Hao would look for us," explained Ren.

Yoh ignored the last comment about Hao, "So everyone's okay?"

"Yes there fine."

Yoh saw some bandages poking out from Ren's shirt on his arms and neck. The last thing he saw was him pinned to a wall. Since he was the most injured, the others must have been perfectly fine. He was about to ask him if he was all right, but he knew he wouldn't answer a stupid question like that. He was walking around the city in the middle of the night anyhow.

"Soooo… how's Anna?" asked Yoh.

There was silence. Anna has been acting weird since Yoh was gone. She would randomly cry or lock herself in her room. It was very uncomfortable and was scaring the other guys. Yoh looked up at Faust hoping to get some kind of hint from his eyes. But he was just concentrating on his work.

"She's….fine. A little shaken but she'll be better once she sees you." Said Ren looking at the floor.

No one spoke after that, Faust finished Yoh's stitches and slapped a band aid over it. Soon they arrived in the mountains and drove to this little cabin that was almost hidden by trees. It was quaint. Everyone was waiting outside. Everyone except Anna.

As soon as Yoh stepped out of the car everyone was all over him. Asking questions about were he was or what happened to his forehead. If he was all right and so on and so forth. He told them everything, except Hao being after Anna. He knew Faust and Ren understand and wouldn't tell. Of course at the end of Yoh's story Ren had to add that they should still have shifts just in case.

"Were's Anna?" asked Yoh.

This was also the question on Faust and Ren's mind.

"Um, as soon as she heard you were coming she locked herself in her room again!" wailed Horo. "The girls crying to see you then when you do come she just shuts the door! Girls are so confusing." He said the last sentence with a sigh.

"Horo shut up!" said Ren in a raspy voice; he didn't tell Yoh that many details, He elbowed him in the ribs. Horo let out a quick scream.

"What the hell? Did you not know that I was flung into a wall a couple of days ago!"

"You're the one making him feel worse! Just keep your mouth shut for a change!"

Soon the argument went into how Ren could kick Horos butt and Yoh started to drift in and out of the fight and started to focus more on how to approach Anna.

"Yoh, you okay?" asked Manta.

"Huh? Yeah just thinking, ….. um you guys don't mind…" Yoh walked between Horo and Ren, kind of a hint to stop the fighting. "I'm going to take a shower, I smell like raw meat."

"Fine, I'll show you around the house," said Ren. Before everyone went in he shot Horo a killer glare.

"Just shut up!"

"I didn't say anything moron!"

"Don't you start with me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Moments later in Ren's living room)

After showing Yoh the house Ren went to the comfort of his living room. Even though he didn't look it he was hurting because of the burns and injuries. He walked in to find Anna sitting on the floor next to the coffee table.

"What is wrong with you?" Ren asked.

Anna shot him a glare that sent shivers up his spine; he retreated to the couch and let out a sigh.

After seconds of silence she said in a low whisper, "I'm scared." Her head dropped and she felt tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. She would never say that to any of the other guys but Ren would understand.

"Of what? Yoh?" Ren asked in concern.

Anna didn't say anything but the silence answered his question.

"He….he-he said he hated me! You know how terrible someone has to be to get him to say that!" she wailed and then started to cry in her arms on the table.

Ren got off the couch and kneeled next to her rubbing her back. "He just got angry we all do, its normal for a person."

"N-not for him. He would just laugh and make it better but he didn't this time," she continued to cry. "Ren…I don't want to loose him…because I lov-lo" she couldn't finish her sentence, knowing Yoh thought the opposite of what she was about to say. She just continued to cry.

This was so awkward for Ren he never tended to a girls problem before, especially Anna who never had any.

"What if I talked to him? You realize he probably just said that because of the heat of the moment or something," he said looking down at the blonde.

Silence.

"I'll talk to him, being with Hao for the past couple of days must have made him realize how much he missed you." He said getting up and walking towards the door. He heard a faint 'thank you' as he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh was walking on the porch admiring the mountain view. He had a towel over his head trying to dry his hair after his one hour shower. It's not that easy to get rid of the smell of death on you. That and the fact he had cuts and gashes that never got attended to when he was stuck with Hao.

He walked to the end of the porch and just starred into space. He took a deep breath and went over his thoughts. How were they going to outrun Hao? Or even defeat him this time? Would he find him out here? Then his thoughts fell on Anna. He still felt terrible. Without even realizing it he was on his feet and making his way to the door. 'I need to say something to her,' he thought. He was halfway there when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Yoh," said a voice from the trees.

Yoh spun around and stared in front of him trying to find were the owner of the voice had come from. "Lyserg?" he asked the trees.

The green haired teen walked out from the trees in his X-laws uniform and had a serious look on his face.

"Lyserg!" Yoh said happily he ran to him and stopped short when he noticed the seriousness in his face.

"Were have you been buddy? How'd you find us?" he asked.

"Yoh…what happened when you were with Hao?" he asked staring in Yohs eyes.

Yoh didn't know what to say. Hao was planning to kill Anna and wanted him to join him. Not something you wanted to say around Lyserg who was trying to destroy all of Hao's followers. Yoh panicked and looked at the ground trying to find an answer.

Lyserg noticed his hesitation and asked him a little louder, "Did he ask you to join you?"

Yoh was silent for a moment, "Yes, but you know I would never--"

"I never thought you would hit your fiancé and say your hate her, now I know anything is possible" Lyserg said coldly.

"You've been watching us? How come you didn't bother to help when the guys needed you?" Yoh asked out of curiosity but his face started to show anger.

"Im only interested on getting my revenge on Hao, I figured out he wasn't dead a couple of months after the shaman tournament. The first thing that came to my mind was to follow you; I knew he would want to see you again."

"You chose revenge over your friends? I thought you changed but you're the same as the day we met you…" Yoh turned around and started back to the house, he couldn't stand this.

"Yoh!" Lyserg called after him.

Yoh stopped but didn't turn around.

"Just a warning, if you join him you are considered a threat to the world and I will kill you if I have to," Lyserg said without any remorse in his voice.

"I will not--!" Yoh snapped around but only saw wind blowing up dirt were Lyserg was standing.

Yoh growled and walked into the house. Ever since Hao came back its been changing people. Its changed his friends and himself, and he hated it.

Instead of going to talk to Anna like he planned to in the first place Yoh explored the house to calm down a bit. The house was huge and everything in it looked expensive, old armor, paintings, and statues. He never realized how rich the Tao's actually were. He was on the third floor looking in random rooms just for the fun of it, then he realized he was lost. He walked through random hallways and went down two sets of stairs and somehow managed to end up in the same spot he was in 15 minutes ago.

"Eh? How the? gargle Oy I need to get back down stairs, im soooo hungry," now that he thought about it he hasn't eaten since yesterday, since Hao only fed him enough to live for a couple of days.

Then he heard it. The taunting laugh of his twin from behind him. "How do you expect to beat me when you cant even get out of a house alive, onii-chan?" he whispered in his ear. Yoh could feel him grinning.

Yoh was terrified and without even thinking he turned around and attempted to punch him in the side of the head. All he did though was punch through a wave of fire and burn his knuckles. His brother was gone and he was facing an open window.

Yoh panicked and started running through the halls. He wasn't sure if that was real or just an illusion from the lack of food but he didn't want to be alone after that experience. Yoh started to pant as he kept trying to find his way out of the never ending maze. He then heard Ren's voice. He turned the corner to follow it and ran right into him, knocking them both over.

"Ren yelped a little as he grabbed his burned arm. Ren jumped up and headed towards him.

"Im so sorry!" he said as he helped him back on his feet.

"It's no big deal, I'm fine," Ren lied. "You got lost didn't you?"

Yoh gave him a dumb smile, "a little."

"Hmph, don't worry you're not the first. Horo did too and it took us 45 minutes to find him," He smirked.

Yoh gave a little laugh, "so you know how to get out of her right?"

"Of course it is my house if you've forgotten."

Ren led the way back downstairs as Yoh followed, thinking.

Should I tell him? Yoh looked at his knuckles and saw the burn marks. 'I've could of gotten those when I was with Hao…'

"What?" Ren asked looking back.

"O-uh-n-nothing" Yoh didn't realize he was thinking out loud.

'I'll tell him later, but I'm sure its nothing….not like I can do anything right now anyway'

"Yoh."

Yoh was dragged out of his thoughts, "Y-yes?" he stuttered, hoping it wasn't a question about what he muttered before.

"You should really talk to Anna."

Yoh looked at the ground, realizing he was suppose to do this sometime ago before his visit with Lyserg and getting lost. "I know" he said in a low voice.

"You know she cares for you, she's even cried for you which she nobody has ever seen her do."

This made Yoh think back a couple of days ago when Hao was kidnapping him and the last thing he saw was Anna yelling his name. "I know," he said barely above a whisper.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

They finally reached downstairs and everyone was already there waiting for food. Even Anna, who was in the back.

"Isnt Ryu and Manta done yet? We're starving." Ren said very blunty, which announced there arrival. Once Yoh entered Anna turned red and stared at her plate. Ren thought it was a very good impersonation of Tamao.

"Give 'em a break Ren, Ryu still tired from that long car ride and manta can barely reach the stove," Faust said with a sleepy smile.

"Hmph" was all he said as he took a seat between Yoh and Anna. He was sure both of them didn't want any complications in front of the guys.

(In the kitchen)

"Ryu are you almost done? Everyone is downstairs now," Manta asked.

"I just drove 2 hours and then Alfalfa expects me to cook like I'm his slave! You could at least give me some more time," Ryu whined.

"Hehe sorry," apologized Manta.

"Um is that suppose to be smoking?" he asked pointing to a pot on the stove.

"Ack! Quick open a window!" As Ryu tried to save what was left of the burnt food. Then kitchen started to fill up with thick smoke.

There were no big enough windows to get rid of all the smoke so Manta opened the only door that led to the outside. Manta started to cough as the smoke flooded past him out into the yard.

As the smoke cleared he was able to see again. He saw the sky and the backyard with Ryu's truck, but there was something there that didn't belong. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly started to see the outline of a brown long-haired boy with a white sheet or something around him. 'Is that a ghost?' he thought. The outline started to walk towards him. Manta gasped and went wide-eyed as he figured out what it was.

"Manta?" Ryu yelled from the kitchen. He ignored him.

Manta turned to run but was frozen to were he was standing.

"Hi, can Yoh come out to play?" asked Hao.

* * *

Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun

Ill write more when I can ppl.


End file.
